My Life Would Suck Without You
by CrazyObsessiveV
Summary: Guess this means he's sorry. He's standing at her door. Guess this means he takes back all he said before. Like how much he wanted, anyone but she. Said he'd never come back, but here he is again. Cuz they belong together now. *More Inside*
1. Prologue

***Disclaimer***

**I do not own ****Camp**** Rock**** or any of its characters. This story was not written for profit, just purely out of enjoyment for the writer with her unhealthy obsession for all things Jonas. **

***Summary***

Guess this means he's sorry. He's standing at her door. Guess this means he takes back all he said before. Like how much he wanted, anyone but she. Said he'd never come back, but here he is again. Cuz they belong together now. Forever united, here, somehow. He's got a piece of her (and she of he), honestly. Their lives would suck without each other.**  
**

**

* * *

**

**Prologue**

"Come on Mitchie! We're gonna hit traffic and you know how I get in traffic."

As if to emphasize her point, Caitlyn followed her statement with two loud honks.

"Coming, I'm coming!" I yelled while grabbing my guitar case from where I propped it against the doorway.

Taking one last sweep of the dorm room, satisfied that we had not forgotten anything, I locked the door behind me.

I ran outside to where Caitlyn sat impatiently waiting in her vintage yellow Mustang convertible drumming her fingers on the steering wheel.

"Sorry. I just wanted to make sure I got my guitar."

She only rolled her eyes but understood the statement nonetheless.

See, my guitar was actually 'his' guitar. 'His', meaning Shane.

After all the drama had ended those 4 years ago after our duet at Final Jam, Shane and I became inseparable.

That summer at Camp Rock had changed Shane. Of course, he was still very much a big-headed Popstar but he at least was no longer a jerk about it. With his change of heart and Connect Three's new change of sound, the band had quickly begun taking the world by storm, but he never forgot me.

Being best friends wasn't always easy. Due to the bands' busy schedule we only got to see each other sporadically over the years. Then when we were together there were always the ever present fan-girls and paparazzi.

However there were the perks. I mean how many girls could say they were best friends with all of Connect Three? The guys loved sending us little surprises from the different places they toured in. The free concert tickets and VIP passes for their concerts whenever they're in town didn't hurt either. Then there were also the surprise visits that the guys loved making.

The first time was at Caitlyn's sweet 16 where Nate not only surprised his girlfriend by showing up but by gifting her with her 'baby', her vintage convertible yellow Mustang. The guys also serenaded her with their rocked out version of "Happy Birthday".

The next few times after that were during our holiday breaks from school. Since Caitlyn and I lived in different cities we alternated visiting each other during the holidays and somehow the guys would find out whose house it was we were staying at and stop by for a day or two.

My favorite surprise visit of theirs was their last visit to us.

Little did I know, it would be one of the last times I got to see Shane.

* * *

**Okay, my summary is probably the corniest summary ever written on but I was DESPERATE! LoLz* Guess I should put another disclaimer here: I do not own Kelly Clarkson's song "My Life Would Suck Without You" (it's a great song. You should all go get it on i-Tunes or w/e). I just changed some of the wording in the song to fit my purposes. LoLz***


	2. I Closed My Eyes And The Flashback Start

***Disclaimer***

**I do not own Camp Rock or its characters. I do own a Joe Jonas/Shane Gray mug though ^-^!**

**

* * *

Chapter 2: I Closed My Eyes And The Flashback Starts**

*FLASHBACK*

"MITCHIE!"

"CAITLYN!"

We both dropped the suitcases we were holding and ran towards each other; arms open wide and wide smiles on our faces.

I finally pulled away from our mini reunion hug fest.

"Oh my God! Can you believe it?"

"I know!" We're officially college students and roommates!"

We both squealed again this time earning strange looks from the other tenants of our dorm building.

It was only 6 months ago when Caitlyn and I learned that we had both been accepted into the Berkeley College of Music and only a month ago when we learned that we were going to be roommates.

"Are you ready roomie?" Caitlyn asked while inserting the key into our dorm room door.

"Ready when you are."

I was just as eager as Caitlyn to move into our home for the next 4 years of our lives. I couldn't wait to start decorating our room, adding our personal touches to make it ours but when Caitlyn pushed open the door we were met with a big…

"SURPRISE!"

"Happy Birthday!"

"Jason!"

"What?"

"We already went over this, it's not their birthday."

"Then why are we shouting surprise then silly?" Jason asked Shane as if he were the one who was crazy.

Caitlyn and I were still in shock to even register the fact that the guys were once again fighting.

"Wha…" I began asking but failed to form a complete thought.

"How…"

It seemed Caitlyn was having the same problem in speech as I was.

'Ummm…," Shane began, grinning from ear to ear, "We decided to surprise you girls. Perhaps we went a little overboard."

I could only nod my head in agreement. My speech capabilities still had not returned. I was still in a daze at the room.

What was supposed to be a completely barren and white walled room was a fully furnished and brightly colored room.

There was a medium sized flat screen TV in the middle of the room with a 3 seat couch decorated with bright throw pillows and 3 bean bag chairs thrown around.

The two beds were already made up. Immediately you could tell which bed was whose. Caitlyn's had zebra strips decorated with brightly colored pillows while mine was simpler with light pastel colors.

The walls were painted a deep purple accented with white and green but the funniest thing was that someone had put up posters of Connect Three on the walls. On closer inspection there were other Connect Three fan memorabilia scattered around the room.

"How did you guys…" Apparently my speech capabilities have still yet to return.

Shane grinned and replied, "Your mom called me and Caitlyn called Nate. We kinda put two and two and two together then made some phone calls to the school's dorming offices. How else do you think you and Caitlyn _coincidentally_ got accepted to be roommates? The interior decorator we hired took care of everything else after that."

"And I took care of the birdhouse!" Jason added excitedly pointing to the bright orange and blue birdhouse that was hanging from the tree outside our dorm room window.

Gradually everything started sinking in.

Shane was here…

Caitlyn and I looked at one another. Then without warning the two of use launched ourselves at the guys sweeping them into a massive group hug.

"Yeah! Group hug! It hasn't been the same with just Shane and Nate," Jason exclaimed squeezing everyone tighter into the hug.

I laughed and then it seemed like Caitlyn and I couldn't stop thanking them or gushing about some part of the room.

"Okay, so we're glad you like the room but we did have an ulterior motive in doing all this." Shane admitted while pulling away slightly from the death grip I had on him.

"We thought that since we'd save you some time with settling so you would have more time to spend with us the next couple of days…before we have to go on tour again."

"In Asia." Nate added the last part unhappily.

"Oh, you guys finished recording the album already?" Caitlyn asked.

"Well...no. They want us to just finish recording while on tour. They tricked out this entire bus into a recording studio. You would love it in there Cait." Nate said smiling down lovingly at his girlfriend.

"Anyways we're not sure how long we're gonna be gone for this time so we made sure to squeeze in some days with you girl's before we left."

The news of them going on tour shouldn't have been so shocking to us for this was not the first time the guys would be doing so, but this was the first time when we wouldn't know when we would see each other again.

Not wanting to add to the already gloomy atmosphere I put on an eager smile on and declared, "Well, what are we just standing around here for then?"

My eyes met Shane's and he threw me that smile that sent my heart racing.

"What do you girls wanna do?"

"Well for the next couple of days, we are at Connect Three's service." I declared, even doing a little bow at the end for dramatic effect.

"Does this mean we can make more birdhouses?"

"Jason!"

"What? Why is it always me?"

Everyone laughed.

*END FLASHBACK*


	3. I Remember Those Simple Things

***Disclaimer***

**I do not own Camp Rock or its characters nor do I own the song used in this chapter. **

**Not a big Miley fan but I really like this song by her (although I highly doubt she actually wrote it). Heheheh***

**

* * *

Chapter 3: I Remember Those Simple Things**

_I remember those simple things  
I remember till I cry  
But the one thing I wish I'd forget  
A memory I wanna forget  
Is goodbye_

_~"Goodbye" by Miley Cyrus_

Without realizing it, my fingers had begun strumming the familiar chords of the song I thought I had forgotten, the song he had written.

I stopped when the realization hit me and I gripped the guitar tighter as the memories came flooding back.

*FLASHBACK*

The guys had wound up staying the whole week with us and we had a blast hanging out.

Caitlyn and I had arrived a week earlier before classes actually started so therefore there were very few students around and most days the guys didn't have to worry about being attacked by fangirls or the press.

We spent the week exploring the local area around campus, going to the stores, stocking up on movies, junk food, and much to Shane and Nate's horror, some unmentionable feminine products.

The guys even came and carried our books for us after Caitlyn and I went to our school's bookstore to get our school textbooks. As a joke the guys got themselves each a sweater that had our school mascot on it. Then of course we got into a mini fight when the guys insisted on paying for our school books for us. We won in the end.

Although the guys had booked rooms in a nearby hotel, we all round up on our dorm floor most nights during our movie marathons. During these nights Caitlyn and I would just throw all the pillows and blankets on the floor and everyone would just curl up next to each other. The bean bag chairs were surprisingly very comfortable.

Unfortunately the week had come to an end much too quickly and Caitlyn and I were currently at the guy's hotel where we were helping them load their stuff onto their tour bus. They were leaving the next morning.

"Hey Mitchie, do you have a sec?"

I turned around to see Shane standing there looking at me almost nervously.

"Umm…sure. I think I could spare you a second or two." I answered teasingly.

That earned me that heart-stopping grin from Shane and I blushed slightly when he suddenly grabbed my hand.

He led me from Nate's room where everyone else was and towards his hotel room.

He opened the door with his keycard and gestured for me to go inside first.

The first thing I did when I walked in was plop myself on the amazingly comfortable king size bed in the middle of the room.

"Oh my god! We should have totally done the movie marathons here instead. I don't think I'm ever going to move from this bed." I exclaimed sighing in content with my arms spread out wide across the bed.

Shane only stood there leaning against the wall staring at me with a soft look in his eyes I couldn't quite decipher.

"I wouldn't know. I don't think I've slept in that bed this whole week I've been here." He said finally smiling.

"Really?! What a waste!" I sighed then smiled again.

"Come. Lie down with me." I patted a spot next to me indicating for him to lie down next to me.

For a second Shane looked like he was debating with himself but eventually plopped himself down next to me.

"Well?"

"It's nice, but nothing compared to my bed back home." He boasted.

"Oh, of course not." I replied rolling my eyes.

Instinctively I moved myself closer and he lifted his arm up in an invitation. I immediately snuggled closer to him, reveling in his warmth and breathing in his scent so I could remember him when he would no longer be here.

This was not the first time Shane and I had lain in bed together and if it were up to me, nor would this be the last.

"Would it be selfish if I said I don't want you to go?" I mumbled into his chest.

For a moment he didn't answer but tightened his arms around me.

"You and I both know that I have to. Besides, you're going to be starting your freshman year here and this is a really big chance for the band."

I knew what he was saying made sense but I also knew what he wasn't saying and that was the part that hurt the most.

It always came back to that stupid line that Shane insisted on putting between us. I had long ago realized that what I felt for Shane was more than a mere passing fancy. There would never be another man I would love as much as I loved Shane.

He was the jelly to my peanut butter. He was the melody that brought my lyrics to life, the song inside of me.

But it didn't matter how I felt. As close as Shane and I are, it will never be more than being best friends.

So although it wasn't an outright rejection, it still felt like one and it stung nonetheless.

I pulled away from Shane and sat up facing my back to him. I didn't want him to see how much his words had affected me.

Then I felt the comforting weight of his hand on my shoulder.

"What's wrong, Mitchie?"

I could only shake my head for I didn't dare to turn around and face him. One look at my face and he would know everything.

However Shane wasn't the type to just give up. Instead of letting it go he got off the bed and kneeled before me. He reached out his hand to gently lift my face so my gaze was locked with his.

"Tell me what's wrong, Mitchie. I can't fix what I don't know."

His voice was so filled with concern that I nearly broke down and spilled everything right then and there but I replied, "Nothing. I'm just wondering what I'm going to do without my jerky Popstar who likes to eat all the frosting on mom's cupcakes before anyone else can get to them."

Shane made a face of mock outrage and then proceeded to cross his arms, pouting adorably. The two of us laughed at our own childish antics and soon after we found ourselves back where we started, wrapped in each others arms.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Shane said suddenly, pulling away and shaking his head at his own forgetfulness.

"Would it be selfish of me to want to give you something to remember me by?"

"No, but it would make me incredibly selfish to accept it when you've already given me so much." I said grinning but then said in a more serious tone, "honestly Shane, the room, your visit...was more than enough. You know I hate it when you spend any money on me. I don't want you to think I only like you for the free stuff."

"First off, the room was a gift from the band; as in all three of us. Secondly, like we said, we had an ulterior motive for that surprise and third, I know you hate it when I give you stuff but I loved to watch how you'd react."

This time it was my turn to make a pouty face at Shane.

He laughed and then went to retrieve a guitar case from underneath the bed.

"And lastly, I didn't spend a penny on this gift." He stated as if it would make me accepting it any more justifiable.

I started shaking my head as soon as I realized that he was giving me _his _guitar. The guitar on which he played "Gotta Find You" for me that first time by the lake.

"Shane I can't accept this, anything but this." I said still afraid to touch the guitar.

"Well... You're going to kinda have to." He replied smirking with a mischievous look in his eyes.

"Shane..." The rest of the sentenced died on my lips when I saw what he had done.

Shane had opened the guitar case and pulled out the guitar inside to present it to me.

It was still the same guitar but he had obviously had the surface re-sanded so it now gleamed bright and new. The strings looked like they had probably been retightened but the most significant change was my name etched in curvy silver letters along the neck of the guitar.

"Oh Shane..."

This time I didn't hesitate when he handed me the guitar.

"Like I said, I didn't spend any money on it. The guy who customized it owed me a favor so I had him get this ready for you."

I lightly strummed the strings still marveling at the enormity of the gift Shane had just given to me. It also made me ponder.

According to everyone who knew Shane knew he _**never**_ let anyone touch it because it was his first guitar. It was apparently a gift from his Uncle Brown after Shane's first summer at Camp Rock. So why would he gift it to me?

We don't know how long we're going to be gone for but I just want you to have a piece of me to remember me by." Shane explained while coming to sit beside me.

"Shane, I don't need a gift to remember you by." I began softly, not wanting to appear ungrateful.

Besides you're kinda unforgettable all by yourself Popstar."

That line earned me another one of my favorite Shane smirks from him.

I said the last part sarcastically but meant every word.

Never could I forget Shane.

*END FLASHBACK*


	4. Now We're Back To The Beginning

***Disclaimer***

**I do not own Camp Rock or its characters nor do I own the song used in this chapter. **

**Prince Caspian was an totally awesome movie and I just fell in love with this song that they used at the end of the movie. I thought it fit the feel of Mitchie returning to Camp Rock, a place that just holds a lot of memories (good and bad) for her.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Now We're Back To The Beginning**

_Just because everything's changing  
Doesn't mean it's never been this way before  
All you can do is try to know who your friends are  
As you head off to the war_

_Pick a star on the dark horizon  
And follow the light  
You'll come back when it's over  
No need to say goodbye_

_You'll come back when it's over  
No need to say goodbye_

_~"The Call" by Regina Spektor_

"Thank god! We're here!"

I snapped out of my daydream as Caitlyn pulled into the familiar dusty road and the old "Camp Rock" sign came into view.

The sun was at its highest peak casting a warm glow over the camp. The lake gleamed and sparkled. There was a soft breeze that made all the color banners welcoming back the campers way merrily in the air. The parking area was empty except for some of the counselor's cars but would be packed later when the buses and parents came to drop off their children.

"Well look who's back! 'ello loves." Brown greeted warmly taking turns hugging Caitlyn and I as we got out of the car.

"Hey Brown." I greeted back smiling widely.

"How's my two favorite girls?" He asked grabbing us, one under each of his arms as he led us towards the mess hall.

"Good. Thankful that sophomore year is over so we can finally be back here. Sadly the music they teach in school is not like the music they teach here."

I nodded my head in agreement with Caitlyn. Music History was by far the worst subject aside from Calculus to ever be required to be taught.

It was good being back at Camp Rock after being away from it all school year.

I had feared for the worst after I found out that the cut off age for Camp Rock was 18. The thought of never being able to come back to the place where I had found a second home was nearly unbearable but then I got an unexpected surprise.

Brown had sent a letter and personally called my house asking if I would come back to Camp Rock, not as a camper but as a teacher.

Due to the success of Camp Rock, Brown decided to expand and created a junior Camp Rock program for younger children but needed teachers and counselors for this new program. He quickly found that many of the old Camp Rockers such as myself were more than willing to help.

Peggy was given the title of Head Counselor because she was the most responsible out of all of us and took her job very seriously. Tess was in charge of the drama department along with Ella who taught about make-up and set designing. Caitlyn, Lola, Saunders, and Barron each taught different dance classes while I taught musical composition. The program was only a year old but so far had become a huge success.

"Mitchie! Caitlyn!"

"ELLA!" Caitlyn and I screamed in unison. We left behind a chuckling Brown and ran over to Ella who was standing at the entrance to the mess hall.

"Oh my god! How are you girls?" Ella asked hugging each of us.

"We're fine. This one here..." Caitlyn began giving me a pointed look, "decided to take forever when we left this morning."

"I didn't want to forget my guitar. How am I suppose to teach song writing if I don't have an instrument?" I defended.

"Anyways... Are the others here?" Caitlyn asked.

"Yeah. Peggy's just giving Barron and Sander her normal you-need-to-behave-like-counselors-and-not-campers speech. Lola's unpacking her stuff in our cabin; Tess is running a bit late since she just flew back from Paris... Oh, and Mitchie your mom said to go see her in the kitchen after you're done unpacking and stuff _and_ I heard Brown hired some new instructors this year to teach instruments ."

"Ummm thanks Ella."

It was at times like these where I really had to wonder how Ella was able to relay all that in one breath.

"So...new instructors? Are they here yet?"

"Well I did see a car pull up before that I definitely didn't recognize but I didn't get a chance to see who got out of it. Peggy must know who they are, right?"

"Actually I don't." A voice replied from behind us.

"PEGGY!"

Caitlyn and I turned to greet Peggy in the same fashion that we had greeted Ella; squealing and hugging.

"Now, now." Peggy began trying to get us to regain composure. After all, we were responsible and _mature_ camp counselors.

"Okay, so campers will be arriving in an hour or so, did you girls even begin unpacking?"

Caitlyn and I made sorry sad puppy dog faces and Peggy gave an exasperated sigh while Ella giggled at our attempts to look innocent.

"Go unpack and then report to the arrival center at 3:00. Campers should be arriving by then."

"But what about the new instructors?" Caitlyn begged.

"Brown said we would find out later during the staff meeting. Now march." Peggy said firmly.

Caitlyn and I saluted her mockingly before about facing and marched out the door.

We started laughing once we were out of ear shot.

"Okay, okay. So before Peggy gets back and tells us off again I'm gonna go and unpack." Caitlyn said pointing towards the direction of our cabin.

"Okay I'll meet you there in a few minutes. I'm gonna go say hi to my mom and see what she wants."

"Sure. Leave me to unload everything myself. What do I care?" Caitlyn exclaimed dramatically but went towards the parking lot nonetheless.

I chuckled at my best friend's antics and then started for the kitchens. I was glad to be able to see my mom again since the last time I saw her was briefly during spring break.

As I got closer to the kitchens the familiar smells of her world famous Torres Burgers made me smile and realize just how much I had missed her.

I decided to run the rest of the way, jogged up the steps, and flung open the door.

"Hey-" The greeting died on my lips.

I had expected my mom or one of the kitchen helpers but never did I expect to see him.

* * *

**I know, I'm cruel for stopping it right there. LoLz* Don't worry next time there definitely will be a confrontation between Shane and Mitchie. ****My next update will be Friday at the latest.  
**

**Oh, and I just wanted to say thanks for the positive reviews. They really make my day. You guys have been amazing. I only posted a few chapters and you guys have already been adding me onto your author/story alerts. I hope my story does you justice. ****Keep sending me reviews!**


	5. Gonna Get Caught

***Disclaimer***

**I do not own Camp Rock or its characters.**

**Yeah, so I really wasn't going to post a new chapter til this Friday but since I found out that the JoBros are going to be going on tour again... I AM SOOO GETTING TICKETS!!!**

**Nothing like the JoBros to brighten your day.  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 5: Better Stop Messin' Around Cause You're Gonna Get Caught**

"Mitchie." He said softly.

I hadn't heard his voice in so long that I had sworn it was like I had forgotten it but with his simple greeting everything just returned.

My eyes drank in his appearance and it was almost painful to look upon him. His hair was cut shorter and had the slightest hint of its natural curliness; his face had lost its boyish roundness and he gain sharper more defined features but everything else about him was still Shane.

It also looked as if he had been enjoying one of my mom's world famous Connie's Chocolate Chunk Cupcakes. In the past we would fight over who got to eat the last one but he would always wind up sharing it with me.

For a moment it was like my brain had shut down and I was pretty sure my heart wasn't far behind it but then the realization came. He was back but I had been done waiting a long time ago.

"Sorry. I thought my mom would be here but I guess she must have stepped out. I'll just come back later." I said in a rush and then turned to leave.

I felt his presence long before his hand even came to rest on my shoulder and I had to close my eyes briefly to block out the feelings that came flooding back.

"Mitchie... I've missed you. I-"

"Don't." I said sharply cutting him off.

I turned around to face him making sure to keep any of my emotions I may have been feeling hidden from my expression.

"Don't start this. Not here, not now."

I then turned to leave again but just like before he grabbed onto my upper arm with one hand.

"Mitchie. Please I know I-"

"Look I'm glad you're back and I hope you really found what you were looking for last time we spoke but I have to go. Campers will be arriving and I have to go."

This time I swiftly turn and just about ran out of the kitchen so Shane wouldn't be able to stop me again. The idiot of course, decides to follow me instead.

"Mitchie. Wait!"

I heard him but I wasn't going to stop. There was no way I could face him now. Not after all this time.

It was like a built-in radar but I could tell that Shane had caught up to me faster than I had anticipated.

Damn his long legs!

I felt his hand on my arm. The warmth of it burned through the thin layers of my top sending the familiar tingles down my spine.

"Mitchie would you please just-"

"Mitchie?"

For the first time since running into Shane, I smiled.

A little boy of about 8 years stood near a tree with his arms crossed and a glowering look on his face, a look that was currently directed at Shane.

Next to the boy, but standing slightly behind, was a little girl no older than 6. Anyone who saw her could tell she was a gorgeous child with her dark wavy locks that hung down to her waist and rosy pink tinged cheeks.

"Benji! Lena!" I exclaimed in greeting rushing over to the two young children.

Benji made a face and whined when I hugged him but returned the squeeze nonetheless. Then when I pulled away he went back to glaring at Shane who had moved closer to our little group. Little Lena, as I fondly called her, curled up against my chest as I picked her up and cradled her.

I was so distracted by the children that I had momentarily forgotten Shane's presence until he cleared his throat.

"Oh! I'm sorry. Ummm Benji, Lena... This is Shane Gray."

Surprisingly enough, Shane's name didn't seem to ring a bell in either child's mind.

"Shane these are two of my students, Benjamin Martin and Selena Russo but they prefer to be called by their nicknames."

"Is this guy bothering you, Mitchie?" Benji directed the question at me but remained glaring death glares up at Shane.

From the corner of my eye I saw Shane's shocked expression and had to force myself not to laugh at the comical sight. Benji was being dead serious.

I placed my hand on Benji's shoulder to soothe his tense stance and gently tugged him away. He looked ready to jump at Shane at any moment.

"Come on Benji. Shane's just an old friend. He was just leaving anyways." I added the last part with a pointed look in Shane's direction.

Shane looked as if he wanted to say something but thankfully he seemed to have gotten the message and left. However the look in his eyes told me our conversation was far from over.

Benji kept glaring until Shane was finally out of our line of vision.

"So how did you guys sneak past Peggy? You know she doesn't allow any campers to walk around unsupervised."

"We were really, really quiet. Also Benji tricked one of the girls. He said there was a poisonous spider on the bus. All the girls were screaming on the bus." Lena explained softly, her voice was barely ever higher than a soft whisper.

"Benji!" I chided.

"Tattle-tale!" Benji cried out sticking his tongue out at Lena.

"It wasn't my fault! She looked like she was going to cry when you weren't there at the buses. So I said lets go look for Mitchie." Benji stated righteously.

I tried to look appalled at his behavior but found myself fighting a grin.

"Okay, okay. Let's get back before Peggy finds out you two were wandering around."

"Oh, there you are!" Peggy exclaimed once we got back to the drop off area where parents and buses were still unloading campers.

"I knew you snuck off." Peggy stated with a menacing glare. Even Benji had enough sense to try to look apologetic.

"No Peggy, it was my fault. I should have told you that I took them with me." I lied.

Benji was the worst when it came to following the rules but it didn't mean he was a bad kid.

I knew Peggy knew I was lying but she didn't call me out on it.

"Just let me know next time. Benji, get to your group. Mitchie, Caitlyn already took your group to the cabin. The staff meeting will be later tonight during dinner in the mess hall and... SANDER! WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT BREAK DANCING IN THE PARKING LOT?!"

"Okay, thanks Peggy." I called out to her retreating figure.

The three of us giggled at the sight of Peggy yanking Sander off by his ear and then left to get Benji to his cabin.

The three of us were still laughing when we reached Benji's cabin but then suddenly the smile died on Benji's lips and he stopped suddenly.

I looked to see what had put that hard look on Benji's face and froze when I met the gazes of-

"Shane? Nate?"

Then another figure appeared waving excitedly from the cabin doorway.

"And Jason too!"

Oh, boy...

**

* * *

You gotta love Jason. LoLz* **

**Good news! I ****DO**** own Benji and Lena! (Yes, Lena's name is just a combination of Selena and her character Alex in "Wizards of Waverly Place" but the similarities end there. She is her own character with her own personality and has nothing to do with who she is named after.)**

**Next chapter should be up on Saturday or Sunday. Keep those reviews coming ^-^!  
**


	6. I Wanna Know About These Strangers Like

***Disclaimer***

**I do not own Camp Rock (minus Benji and Lena ^-^! ).**

**Again, due to the JoBros I'm in a really good mood for a second day in a row so now I will be posting today and Sunday! **

**New Jonas Brother's album June 15, 2009!!!

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: I Wanna Know About These Strangers Like Me**

The mess hall had never been so quiet since my start as a teacher here but I guess tonight it was understandable.

After all...it wasn't everyday that you got to see all of Connect Three at camp.

Yep, that's right. As Nate had explained earlier, the boys had been convinced by Brown to come back to Camp Rock and teach this year.

Brown was so overjoyed at having the whole old Camp Rock gang back he just about passed out after he made the official announcement during the staff meeting earlier.

Brown apparently wasn't the only one excited. Most of the female campers and faculty (*cough* Caitlyn! *cough*) at Camp Rock were thrilled as well at having Connect Three back at Camp Rock. Unfortunately I could not share in the same sentiments.

Even now I could feel my stomach churning unpleasantly because a certain Popstar finds it necessary to stare at me!

I didn't have to turn around in my seat to know. I could FEEL his gaze burning into my back.

"Ummm... Mitchie I know you probably don't want to hear it but its really starting to creep me out. Shane's staring at you again." Caitlyn stated.

I looked up across the table to Caitlyn and gave her a death glare. All she could do was shrug and look innocently at me from her spot in Nate's lap.

"Well duh! Everyone knows it's because Shane- OW!" Jason said rubbing the side of his head that Nate just whacked.

Watching the normal antics between the two guys brought a smile to my face for the first time since dinner had started.

"Whatever. Shane made his decision a long time ago so he can look all he wants. You guys however still have to tell us about Asia."

Conversation picked up after that. The guys filled us in on their tour, the stuff we didn't hear about in the tabloids or they might have forgotten to mention in their emails and phone calls to us.

It felt really good to have the guys back. They were the closest things to like having two brothers and I had missed them a lot while they were on tour.

"So Nate do you think you'll be able to handle Benji for the rest of the summer?" Caitlyn asked teasingly throwing a wink in my direction.

As we had discovered earlier, Benji's new cabin counselors were none other than Connect Three themselves. Neither party were too happy about the situation. I just hoped Benji wouldn't give them too much trouble.

"Yeah... I think so." Nate answered hesitantly glancing over to where Benji sat a lunch table with Lena.

Although Benji was currently now grinning at something Lena must have said, every now and then I would catch him throwing glares in Shane and Nate's directions.

"Question." Caitlyn stated.

"I know Benji's not the friendliest of people but if glares could kill, you and Shane would have been long dead by now. What did you guys do to the kid?"

"Oh! That's because Benji's their half- OW! Nate! Why do you keep hitting me?!" Jason cried rubbing his injured head gingerly.

"Nate! You didn't have to hit Jason so hard!" Caitlyn scolded.

"Your half what?" I demanded, my curiosity was nearly killing me now, but it wasn't Nate or Jason who answered.

"He's our half brother." A familiar voice answered.

**

* * *

**

**This chapter is short, I know, but this is more of a filler chapter (also I really wasn't planning on posting anything today). The next few chapters should be more lengthy for you all. Reviews are always welcomed!  
**

**Just to clear up a few things:**

**1) More of Benji's story will be told in the next chapter**

**AND**

**2) Unlike Shane and Mitchie, Caitlyn and Nate's relationship remained intact despite Connect Three's Asia tour. **


	7. Unmistakable

***Disclaimer***

**I do not own Camp Rock or any of its characters. (But hopefully by next week Friday I will be a proud owner of some Jonas Brothers World Tour Tickets! Expect MAJOR updates if that turns out to be the case. Keep your fingers crossed! ^-^)**

**

* * *

Chapter 7: Umistakable**

What?

That new discovery completely caught me off guard. Benji was related to Shane and Nate? I mean true, I had always thought Benji reminded me a little of Shane back when he was still Mr. Jerky Popstar and he can be as brooding as Nate but still... Half brothers...

Then another realization hit me.

Damnit.

I was so caught up with my musing I hadn't even realized that Shane had snuck up behind me.

Jason, clearly missing the tension, motioned excitedly for Shane to sit next to him at the table.

"Oh, hey Shane! Do you want to sit with us? I saved you a seat and-"

"Shut up Jason." Nate snapped clearly knowing that Shane had not come here to sit and chit chat.

"Oh! You came here because you wanted to talk to Mitchie! Okay, maybe later then Shane." Jason said happily and had all but shoved me up out of my seat next to him.

"Ummm yeah... Mitchie we really need to talk."

"Look Shane-"

"I could tell you more about Benji."

"Are you that desperate that you would resort to bribery?" Caitlyn shot at Shane.

"Yes." Shane answered honestly.

I hadn't been expecting him to admit that. It was so unlike Shane to pass up an opportunity to make some sort of snappy comeback at Caitlyn and I was momentarily taken back.

"You have ten minutes." I finally decided.

He nodded and motion for me to follow him outside.

We stopped just a few feet away from the mess hall entrance way. Close enough so that incase we were needed for an emergency but far away enough so we wouldn't be overheard. We were counselors after all. Besides Peggy would totally have my head if I disappeared for too long.

"So Benji's your half brother?" I asked breaking through the awkward silence between us.

"Well...you know, our parents got divorced a little after Nate was born. Few years later Dad remarried but never invited us to the wedding. As we got older we decided to drop Dad's last name and took our mom's maiden name. Around this time was when we met Jason and Connect Three was just starting. Then all of a sudden he wanted to be in our lives but it was too late by that time. Nate and I refuse to have anything to do with him."

"So you ignored Benji as a result of that?"

"Look, we didn't know that _she_," Shane spat out like it was a dirty word, "even got pregnant and had him until two years ago. By then the damage had already been done."

There was so much bitterness and sadness in Shane's voice; it made my heart break for both parties. Shane and Nate who were ignored by their father and Benji who never got to know his other family.

"So how did you meet Benji?" Shane finally asked.

"Oh!" I was slightly caught off guard. I had figured that Shane would drop the topic of Benji and go onto the 'other' topic but he sounded genuinely curious.

I smiled, taking this as a good sign. Shane was at least somewhat curious about his brother.

"Well...," I began thinking back to the first time I had met Benji last year.

"Apparently all the boys in your family seem to share a fondness for my mom's cupcakes..."

*FLASHBACK*

"Just lock up the kitchen when you're done okay, honey?" My mom reminded me as I grabbed a plate from the dish rack.

"Okay mom. Goodnight."

I walked over to the fridge and took out one of the leftover cupcakes my mom had made for dessert earlier tonight and placed it on the plate.

I then went to get the milk from the fridge but when I turned back around, the cupcake was gone.

Didn't I just...?

Maybe a rat?

...

I shuddered and pushed that thought out of my head.

Once more I took another cupcake from the fridge and set it on the plate then slowly turned around to make it seem like I was going back to get something in the fridge.

This time I did see it, a tiny little hand that quickly swiped the cupcake and then disappeared underneath the island table.

Mystery now solved, I had to smile.

"Hmmm," I pretended to think aloud but tip-toed quickly and silently around the table.

"Something keeps taking my cupcakes, but what, a rat?"

I heard a faint muffled giggle from one of the cabinets underneath the island table and now knew where my culprit was.

"No, I don't think its rats. Maybe it's... THE CUPCAKE BANDIT!"

I flung open the door surprising the two unsuspecting children inside who screamed in unison.

I had expected perhaps one of the older campers but these two looked no older than 6 years old. Both of them had their faces stained with the remains of the chocolate cupcakes they had stolen and the wrappers laid discarded on the cabinet floor.

The boy had shaggy brown hair and looked to be the older of the two. He was now glaring defiantly at me and almost looked like he was shielding the little girl from me.

I was momentarily blown away at the little girl. She was so tiny and the way she huddled herself closer to a corner inside the cabinet made her even smaller in size.

"Watcha starin' for? Aren't you gonna call Brown and rat us out?" The boy asked sarcastically.

Although his voice was arrogant and sarcastic the fear was evident in his eyes. He was being brave for the girl.

My heart melted at the look of terror that was evident on her face.

"No, I'm sorry for scaring you guys but I was wondering if you two wanted a glass of milk?"

The two of them looked at each other in confusion. Finally the boy decided to crawl out first slowly followed by the girl who gripped onto his hand tightly.

"By the way my name's Mitchie," I offered to try to make them feel less threatened.

I motioned for them to take a seat at the small table and then went to grab three cups from one of the top cabinets.

For a minute or two neither of them replied but then the little boy replied, "My name's Benjamin but don't ever call me that. I only answer to Benji and she's Lena."

"Nice to meet you both." I stated handing them each a glass of milk.

"So you're not going to tell on us or punish us are you?" Benji asked still a little wary.

"Nope." I replied simply.

Benji stared at me intently for a few minutes as if to see my true intent. Then the suspicion left his gaze.

"Well, in that case… Can I have another cupcake then?" He asked with a smile that could have charmed the socks off of anyone he flashed it to. A true charmer's smile. A smile that looked so familiar but I couldn't quite place.

*END FLASHBACK*

But now I knew why. I had seen it a million times. Like once when he had met my dad for the first time, another when I got mad at him for dumping me into the lake and for whenever he wanted to charm my mom into giving him one of her cupcakes. Benji's charmer's smile... was the same as Shane's.

**

* * *

Okay, so this chapter was longer but still kind of a filler chapter. I just felt that I had to give Benji and Lena a back story and not let them be random characters that I just decided to throw into the story. Don't worry. I promise more confrontations between Shane and Mitchie will be coming soon! **

**Also thank you so much for your review and putting "My Life Would Suck Without You" on your story alerts. It's nice to know you guys like (or not like) what I'm writing so keep those reviews coming!**


	8. Should've Said No

***Disclaimer***

**I do not own Camp Rock or its characters nor do I own the song used in this chapter.

* * *

**

**Chapter 8: Should've Said No**

_You should've said no, you should've gone home  
You should've thought twice before you let it all go  
You should've known that word, 'bout what you did with her would get back to me  
And I should've been there, in the back of your mind  
I shouldn't be asking myself why  
You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet  
You should've said no, baby and you might still have me_

_~"Should've Said No" by Taylor Swift_

"So knowing you, you probably gave him another cupcake didn't you?" Shane asked with a knowing grin.

"Yep and we've been inseparable ever since. It took a while for Lena to warm up to me but I guess it's understandable."

I saw the questioning look on Shane's face and went further to explain.

"Brown decided to extend the junior program to some kids who are a little less fortunate so that everyone could have a chance to come to Camp Rock. Selena is a foster child and I suspect that not all of her homes have been…'loving' towards her." I explained and like always it broke my heart to think of anyone who would want to hurt such a beautiful little girl like Lena.

"Well I guess not much has changed about you. Befriending jerky spoiled rockstars and feeding cupcakes to thieving children." Shane stated trying to lighten the mood.

"Maybe, maybe not. Of course you wouldn't know." I added the last part bitterly.

He sighed knowing what I was alluding to.

"I know you deserve more than a sorry but I'm still sorry about how that last phone call ended." He stated lamely.

"Why are you apologizing now? You had seven months to call back but you wait till now?"

"I wanted to wait till we were face to face?"

Another lame attempt from Shane Gray.

"You know what? I think I've heard enough." I said angrily and began to walk back to the mess hall.

"Wait! Wait!" Shane cried grabbing onto my arm pulling me back away from the Mess Hall.

Immediately, I pulled my arm back not wanting any psychical contact with him.

"Look I'm sorry. I..." He trailed off looking down at his feet.

"I thought I was doing what was best for you," he replied finally looking up at me.

"What was best for me or what was easiest for you?" I retorted back.

"Damnit Mitchie. It wasn't easy for me! Did you think I never noticed the looks you gave me?! You may never have voiced your feelings for me but they were damn well there every time you looked at me!"

My eyes widen at that small revelation.

"You knew..." I asked trailing off.

This whole time he knew which meant...

He truly didn't love me, at least not in the same way I loved him.

That small shred of hope I had held onto disappeared and I knew I had to resign myself to the fact that Shane would never return my feelings.

"Yes, I've known for awhile now which is why it was so hard for me to stay 'just friends' with you. I didn't want to encourage you, to lead you on but, damnit! You made it so hard Mitch."

He sounded like he was almost accusing me and that made the pain turn into something else. By now my sadness and embarrassment had given into a different emotion entirely, anger.

"Well jeeze Shane. I'm so sorry for having feelings and I'm sorry they were such a burden to you." I spat at him while rolling my eyes.

"Stop it Mitchie. You know that wasn't what I meant. Besides, sarcasm doesn't suit you."

I didn't bother responding to him. Instead, I crossed my arms and made a point to turn away from him. True, it was a bit childish but I was too hurt and humiliated to care.

"You always were always there Mitchie, always there and always waiting for me. No matter how long we'd been gone, I always knew that you'd be there waiting for me when I got back with a big smile on your face and I loved knowing that. It was wrong because it meant I was holding you back and giving you false hope…but I couldn't give it up," he admitted softly.

Halfway through his explanation I finally turned back around. The sadness and guilt that was evident in his voice struck a chord deep within me.

"You weren't holding me back Shane." I paused for a moment deciding whether I should continue or not but since I guess he knew, it was now or never.

"I never minded waiting for you because…during those times we were separated…just made the times we were together just that much more important to me."

Shane let out a groan of frustration.

"Don't you see?! That's exactly what I'm talking about! You _should_ mind Mitchie! You can't always be there waiting for me," Shane cried out startling me with his outburst.

Seeing my reaction caused him to stop. He let out a deep breath and ran his hand through his hair in an attempt to calm himself down.

"I decided to use the tour as an excuse. At first I wasn't sure if I would be able to do it and you were making it so hard. Every email, every missed call… I knew you weren't going to give up that easily. So then I knew I had to make that one last phone call to you."

*FLASHBACK*

I shut the door behind me and flung myself onto my bed face down fully clothed and all. I let out rather loud sigh and then proceeded to turn onto my back. The huge Connect Three poster was there staring back at me, mockingly almost.

It had been a very day, a very trying week…well _weeks_ more like it.

3 weeks, 9 hours, and 22 minutes to be exact.

21 days, 9 hours, and 22 minutes since the guys had left to go on their tour while I stuck here in my dorm room…alone.

Caitlyn had holed herself up in the library to cram in some last minute studying so I was alone in our dorm room.

Suddenly my bag began vibrating and I quickly began rifling through my bag for my cellphone and glanced at the caller ID.

Shane.

Without any hesitation I pressed the "talk" button.

"Shane!"

Wow. Desperate much, Mitchie?

"Mitchie." Came his flat answer.

I knew immediately that something was wrong but brushed it off as stress from the tour.

"Where have you've been mister? You better have a good excuse as to why you haven't answered any of my phone calls or emails." I scolded him teasingly.

"I've been busy."

"Too busy you can't even take two minutes out of your day to give your best friend a call? Thirty seconds to send a text?"

"I've been busy Mitchie. I'm on tour, remember?! Would you like me to send you a copy of my day to day schedule? I don't always have time to just sit around answering your messages. Jeeze Mitchie, I swear sometimes you're worst than my mom and some of my ex's put together!"

For a moment I couldn't even answer him. Never since that time when he thought I had betrayed him, did he snap at me like that.

Silence was heard on both ends but then I heard Shane let out a frustrated sigh which I knew meant he was probably running his hand through his normally very carefully kept hair.

"Look Mitch, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you but I really have been busy and I have a lot on my mind right now."

"I know, I know. I shouldn't have pried like that. I… I just miss you." I stated the last part softly hoping it wouldn't cause Shane to have another outburst.

Shane was silent on the other end, he didn't reply for a long while but then it turned out that he didn't have to.

"Shane? Who are you talking to on the phone," came a soft distinctively female voice from the other end.

"It's no one, Evelyn. Just go wait out front and I'll be there in a minute."

The words echoed over and over in my mind.

_No one._

Was that really all I was to Shane? No one?

"Mitchie?"

I couldn't even trust myself to speak at that moment. It wasn't even the fact that Evelyn was there with Shane, but the fact that I now knew. I was a no one, at least in Shane's eyes.

"Mitchie?"

"I'm… I'm sorry. I shouldn't have called. I mean you're obviously on tour-" I began stuttering still trying to get my emotions in order.

"Mitchie…"

"You're busy and probably have a million things-" I was now frantically trying to end the call. My emotions were betraying me and I knew that if I stayed on the phone any longer with Shane I might say something I knew I would regret later.

"She's a close friend Mitchie," Shane explained interrupting my rambling but the way he said 'close friend' made me think she was anything but.

"She's been with us for the past few days since she's the main lead in our new music video. That's why we've been so busy."

"Of course! Silly me! I'll just call back another time!" I exclaimed putting on a smile even though my heart was slowly breaking.

"Well… See the thing is Mitchie… I don't think you should call anymore."

What?

"What are you talking about Shane?" I asked surprising myself with how calm I managed to say that.

"Look, you have school to concentrate on and I have the tour. We both have different goals and lives right now. I just think it would be better this way."

Right then and there I knew I was just as he said. I was a no one. I was slowly losing Shane with every word but then, I probably never truly had him to begin with.

"Is this what you truly want?"

"I think it will be better this way Mitchie. Goodbye."

A soft "_click_" was heard and then silence.

Goodbye…Shane.

*END FLASHBACK*

"I remember it." I said softly. The memory of it was still fresh in my mind.

"It was one of the hardest things I ever had to do."

The sadness and regret in his voice sounded genuine but remembering the phone call I knew better than to believe him.

"I'm sure it wasn't all too difficult for a big Popstar like yourself, Shane. After all, I'm just no one." I replied throwing his words back in his face.

I saw Shane wince at my harsh words and took a silent pleasure in it.

Good. Now he at least felt a small measure of my pain.

"Mitchie… What I said to Evelyn that night-"

"Doesn't matter to me, not any more." I replied cutting him off and turning back to head for the Mess Hall.

"We're not finished here Mitchie." Shane said trying to stop me yet again.

He stepped in front of me preventing me from going any further.

"I think we are Shane." I stated angrily then made a move to rush past him.

I didn't move fast enough and I felt his tight grip on my arm.

Before I could even blink he stood in front of me, temporarily mesmerizing me with his eyes. Instead of their warm brown color they had darken considerable and were filled with pain, a pain that echoed my own.

He stood less than a foot away from me, both his hand braced on my shoulders to hold me in place. I could feel the warmth radiating from his body. His familiar scent surrounded me and I had to close my eyes briefly due to the onslaught of memories it brought through me. I had missed this closeness, I had missed him.

"I'm sorry Mitchie. I'm so, so, sorry. I'm sorry I hurt you. I'm sorry I pushed you away. I'm sorry I was stupid. You have to believe it killed me too Mitch," he pleaded.

It took nearly all my will power but I somehow found a way to pull away from him.

I stepped back and looked up at him sadly as his arms fell back to his sides.

"I'm sorry too Shane but I just can't deal with this right now," I said turning away from him

"Will you just wait?" He demanded while turning me to face him yet again.

Now I was annoyed and pissed off as hell.

I quickly yanked my arm out of his grasp as if burned.

"Don't touch me," I said backing away from him and threw him a look of disgust.

Shock at my reaction was apparent on his face.

"No. No more Shane. I won't wait any longer."

I couldn't deal with this any more, not tonight. I felt so drained from the waves of emotion that kept hitting me. I needed time to think or I would become deranged.

Shane opened his mouth as if to say more but I cut him off.

"I'm doing what you wanted, remember? I'm not waiting anymore."

I was met with more shock and silence and too that as my answer.

"Goodbye Shane."

**

* * *

**

**Like Shane said, their conversation is far from over. So if some of you are slightly confused, don't worry. More things will become clearer in the upcoming chapters. **

**Also apparently I've gotten myself mixed up. Tickets for the JoBros World Tour don't go onsale till Monday. *sigh* I was driving myself crazy all day today wondering why I couldn't get tickets. Duh! LoLz***


	9. You're Not Sorry

***Disclaimer***

**I do not own Camp Rock or its characters nor do I own the song used in this chapter.

* * *

**

**Chapter 9: You're Not Sorry  
**

I returned to the Mess Hall and it was a miracle that I was able to still sit down at the table facing Caitlyn and the boys without breaking down completely. A quick glance at the doorway showed that Shane apparently wasn't going to return any time soon.

Jason looked as if he wanted to ask what had happened but a quick glare from Nate prevented him from doing so.

I gave Nate a small grateful smile.

"Mitchie?"

I felt a light tug on the back of my shirt and knew immediately who it was. I couldn't help the quickly forming wide smile that graced my face when I turned around to greet them.

I lifted Lena up onto my lap and Benji quickly followed suit settling himself in the space between Jason and I on the table. However he nearly pushed Jason out of his seat on the bench in the process.

"Hey! That wasn't very nice," Jason cried.

"What you gonna do about it?" Benji asked tauntingly.

There was a mischievous gleam in his eye as he said this and it sent Jason nearly cowering at the edge of the bench. Although Jason was much older and bigger than Benji, clearly Benji was being the tormentor in this case.

I saw Jason lean towards Nate, keeping a cautious eye on Benji, and whispered, "Nate, he's scary."

"Benji!" I scolded.

"What? I wanted to sit. He didn't move." Benji stated to justify his actions.

"Benji, Jason is your counselor and one of my close friends. So is Nate. You better not give them trouble or they will tell me then my mom won't let you have any more of her chocolate cupcakes." I threatened.

Benji looked at me hard for a moment as if to see if I was really serious about my threat. I stared right back as if daring him to try and call my bluff.

Finally he back down and pouted in defeat and turned to Jason to mumble a "sorry".

"It's okay Benji. I'll share my cupcake with you."

Everyone at the table turned to look at the source of the soft voice.

Lena was never one that liked to grab attention like Benji and immediately pressed herself closer to me her eyes wide with fear at the 2 strange boys staring at her.

"Hi! I haven't seen you before. I'm Jason. What's your name?" Jason exclaimed happily sticking his hand out for her to shake.

Ah, good old Jason, he was such a kid at heart but unfortunately his greeting didn't make Lena feel any apprehensive. In fact she now practically clung to me like a lifeline pressing her face into the crook of my neck.

I rubbed her back soothingly and made the introductions for her.

"Nate. Jason. This shy little one here is Lena. She's in Caitlyn and my group." I explained.

The in a softer tone I murmured, "Lena, these are my good friends Nate and Jason. They are very nice people. You don't have to be afraid."

Slowly but surely Lena loosened her grip on my and peered through her long locks warily at Nate and then at Jason who still had his hand out for her to shake.

Hesitantly she stuck her hand out and Jason grinned widely at her.

"Nice to meet you Lena. Do you like birds?

I heard Benji huff, glaring at the fact that now Lena was now smiling shyly at Jason and listening intently at him as he went on to describe the different birds he saw around the camp.

"Are we done playing nice now? Can we get to Opening Jam already?" Benji asked annoyed crossing his arms in front of him.

He looked so much like Shane at that moment that even Nate couldn't help but stare at Benji. His every mannerism was so much like Shane's. How could I never have made the connection before?

"Benji's right. We should be heading towards the outdoor auditorium right now. I'll go get our campers." Caitlyn replied breaking me from my train of thoughts.

Snapping back from my thoughts I quickly got up and set Lena down on her feet but kept a hold on her hand.

Not a good idea to think about Shane right now.

"Is Connect Three going to be performing?" I asked looking at Nate and Jason but neither of them had a chance to answer.

"Yes, it's a new song I wrote a while back."

I didn't even need to turn around or have Benji suddenly tense up next to me to know.

It was Shane.

"Mind if I walk with you guys?" He asked hesitantly but his gaze never wavered from mine.

I didn't dare answer and Nate looked uneasy at the apparent tension in the air but Jason happily did so for all of us.

"Of course you can silly!" He said grabbing Shane around his shoulder and ushering him closer to our little group.

As we made our way to the stage area, any time Shane got remotely close to me Benji would all of a sudden insert himself between the two of us preventing Shane from getting too close to me. Shane would then glare at Benji knowing he was doing this on purpose but Benji would just glare right back at him.

Thank god for Benji.

"Are you gonna sing Mitchie?" Lena asked softly looking up at me totally unaware of the tension brewing between Shane and Benji.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Shane breaking away from his war of death glares with Benji and look intently at me waiting for my response.

"Yes Lena. Would you like it if I sang a song tonight?"

Although I was answering Lena, my gaze remained on Shane who looked as if he wanted to say something back but then a booming voice broke through our silent reverie.

"Well, well! Lookie 'ere! The whole gangs 'ere!" Brown exclaimed wrapping one arm around me and the other around Shane.

"So should we be expecting another 'This Is Me' duet?" he asked looking between the two of us excitedly.

He had the same overjoyed look he had back at dinner that for a moment I felt guilty that I would have to tell him that we were going to be doing the farthest thing from that.

Ever since the day of that phone call I hadn't sang or played "This Is Me" without breaking down completely. Soon I just stopped playing it altogether. It was our song and I couldn't bring myself to perform it any more.

Facing Brown I put a small smile on my face to break the news to him.

"Not tonight Brown but we will both be performing. Just not together..." I explained hoping my answer wouldn't upset him too much.

He looked disappointed for a moment and seemed to mentally debate something in his mind but then quickly smiled again.

"That's alright! Shane and you will have plenty of other chances to perform together! Now I have to go announce you to the awaiting public!" Brown exclaimed pumping a fist in the air.

What?! Didn't I just make it clear that there would be no singing together with Shane?

"No Brown-" I began but he had already walked off leaving Shane and I staring after his retreating figure.

"Well that's Uncle Brown for you." Shane said sheepishly rubbing a hand on the back of his neck and looking nervously at the ground.

I managed a small smile back but then turned to stand by the stage entrance. I had to go and perform, not break down beforehand.

"So now… Give a big warm welcome for… MITCHIE TORRES!!!"

As Brown finished announcing me the crowds began cheering as I walked out onto the stage all smiles waving to the cheering crowd.

My smile grew wider when I spotted Caitlyn with Nate and Jason sitting towards the front near the stage. Lena and Benji, of course were with them. Benji looked annoyed to be stuck in the cheering crowd but grinned at me nonetheless when our eyes met. Lena stood on bleacher seat next to Benji clapping and trying to see over some of the taller people in front of her.

I waved to them before taking my seat at the piano. I was in the process of adjusting the mic when my gaze met his.

As if something pulled me to, my eyes met Shane's. He stood off to the side of the stage leaning against the wall with his arms crossed in front of him.

He smiled encouragingly at me that nearly sent my emotions haywire yet again.

Mentally I shook my head clear of those thoughts forcing myself to focus on my performance.

This was my moment and I'll be damned if I let Shane or my crazy feelings for him ruin it.

"This is something I worked on a little while back ago. It's called 'You're Not Sorry'. I hope you like it."

Although I had been addressing the crowd my eyes remained on Shane and I saw the curiosity spark up in his eyes as I said the name of the song.

This one is for you Shane.

My fingers automatically found the correct keys as I let the melody of the song take over me.

"_All this time I was wasting hoping you would come around  
I've been giving out chances every time and all you do is let me down  
And its taking me this long but baby I figured you out  
And you think it will be fine again but not this time around_

_You don't have to call anymore  
I won't pick up the phone  
This is the last straw  
Don't want to hurt anymore  
And you can tell me that you're sorry  
But I won't believe you baby like I did before  
You're not sorry, no more, no, no_

_Lookin' so innocent  
I might believe you if I didn't know  
Could've loved you all my life  
If you hadn't left me waiting in the cold  
And you got your share of secrets  
And I'm tired of being last to know  
And now you're asking me to listen  
Cuz its worked each time before"  
_

Without breaking the rhythm of the song I managed to lift my gaze and met Shane's. No matter how much it hurt, I knew I had to do this. I had been holding back all these emotions for so long unable to tell him and this was the only way I knew how. I forced my gaze to remain on him and poured everything I felt into the melody of the song letting it speak for me. It was time to let him go. His expression gave nothing away but his eyes told me everything as I sang the next part to him.

_  
"But you don't have to call anymore  
I won't pick up the phone  
This is the last straw  
Don't want to hurt anymore  
And you can tell me that you're sorry  
But I don't believe you baby like I did before  
You're not sorry no, no, noo  
You're not sorry no, no, noo"  
_

I finally ripped my gaze away from Shane's and forced back the tears that threatened to spill over. However it was more like tears of relief rather than those of sadness. It was as if everything I had been holding in was finally out there in the open and it gave me a small measure of peace I hadn't felt in a long time. It felt good.

_  
"You had me calling for you honey  
And I never would've gone away no  
You use to shine so bright  
But I watched our love it fade_

_So you don't have to call anymore  
I won't pick up the phone  
This is the last straw  
There's nothing left to beg for  
And you can tell me that you're sorry  
But I don't believe you baby like I did before_

_You're not sorry no, no, oh, oh  
You're not sorry no, no, oh, oh_

_No, no, no, no, no_

_No, no, no, no, no_

_No, woah, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh, no_

_Oh, oh, oh, no_

_No, no, oh, no"

* * *

_

**Incase you already didn't know, the song in the chapter is called "You're Not Sorry" by Taylor Swift. I was watching her appearance on CSI when I heard this song and immediately knew I had to use this song _somewhere_ in my fanfic. LoLz* I think her lyrics are just amazing AND she actually writes them herself!**

**Originally I was going to have Mitchie sing an actual Demi song but so many other ****Camp ****Rock**** authors have done that already so I thought it would be cliché of me to do so as well and used ****Taylor**** instead.**

**Also I just wanted to take this time to give some shout out to some of my lovely and wonderful reviewers!**

**LaPushPackLover: Thank you for being there since I first decided to be crazy and post up this fanfic. I'm eternally grateful for your constant support.**

**Riley-the-Sadist848: Because of you I feel like I'm doing something right. I'm glad that you and many others took to liking Benji (Believe me, it was tons of fun coming up with a character who acts like a mini-Shane). **

**bintou10: Thanks for the info on the Jonas Brothers tickets. I swear I am going to give myself an ulcer before the week's over trying to get those tickets. LoLz***

**xojonasbrothersxo: Thank you for your words of encouragement. They mean a lot and I need reviewers like you to constantly remind me to update on time. **

**If I didn't mention you it doesn't mean I don't appreciate your support as well but if you want a shout out you gotta let me know who you are by reviewing. Please people, I need to know if I'm going in the right direction or if I'm just totally off my rocker here with this fanfic. LoLz***


	10. So I'll Give a Kiss & Say Goodbye

***Disclaimer***

**I do not own Camp Rock or its characters nor do I own the song used in this chapter.

* * *

**

**Chapter 10: So I'll Give a Kiss & Say Goodbye Cuz We're Not Gonna Work This Out**** Tonight  
**

_No, we're not gonna work this out tonight  
(We won't work this out)  
No, we're not gonna make this right  
So I'll give a kiss and say goodbye  
(Give a kiss goodbye)  
'Cause we're not gonna work this out  
Tonight_

_Well, there's no need to fight, we're just wasting time  
(Tonight)  
If you give it a try well then maybe you'll find  
(We might work this out)  
Well, we know we're in love so let's keep it alive  
(Keep it alive, keep it alive)  
(Tonight)  
I'm starting to see the morning light  
We finally worked this out_

_~"Tonight" by The Jonas Brothers_

I opened my eyes as the last note drifted to an end and the crowd was once again cheering. My tears threatened to spill once again but I forcefully held them back. The euphoric high I had just felt from performing the song was still running through my veins helping me maintain my composure.

I felt good, proud of myself despite the tears. I had accomplished what I had been putting off for months now. I had basically said goodbye to Shane. No more tears, no more drama, no more silly romantic dreams of what could be. It was time for me to move on and forget him.

"Mitchie Torres everyone!" Brown shouted into the mic as he came onstage to escort me offstage to where I was met by the sight of Connect Three who were tuning up for their set.

Shane was the first to notice me.

It was instinctive, our eyes met and held.

He stopped in the middle of his vocal warm ups with Nate immediately alerting Nate and Jason to my presence.

His eyes were a sea of emotions and I found myself momentarily breathless by their intensity. I caught myself and then felt foolish for forgetting my promise. I broke my gaze away from his first. He then made a move towards me but so did Jason.

Jason was the first to reach me as he scooped me up into a hug lifting me off the ground.

"You were totally awesome out there Mitchie!"

"Great job Mitchie. Sounds like you've been working hard on some new stuff. Jason, don't twirl Mitchie with your guitar on!" Nate chastised.

Jason pouted sadly but set me back on the ground looking like Nate had just taken away his favorite candy.

I couldn't help but do a little internal happy dance after Nate's compliment.

Like Shane, Nate was a great musician and songwriter. I've sat with the band through their rehearsals and jam sessions before. Nate was a perfectionist and a hard person to please at times. He knew what was good and what wasn't so to be compliment was kind of a big deal.

"Thanks you guys." I said blushing under their praises but then instinctively my gaze found Shane's once again.

Damnit. You are so weak Mitchie, it's pathetic.

"You were awesome up there Mitchie. Even better than I remember," he said softly.

"Thanks," I replied not knowing what else to say.

It was going to take time. To have loved him the way I did and then to just forget those feelings just wasn't going to happen overnight. That much I knew but it certainly wasn't helping that every time he was near, sent my heart racing.

I decided to distract myself from Shane by turning to Nate asking, "So what song are you guys going to be performing tonight?"

Nate looked to Shane unsure whether to answer or not. It was obvious that he could sense the tension between us.

"It's something I think is long overdue," Shane replied for him.

"Oh… Well I'm gonna go sit and watch with Cait and the rest of the gang." I said excusing myself and turned to leave.

"Hey Mitchie."

The smart thing to have done was to just ignore him. Just leave him be Mitchie. Pretend you didn't hear him. Go back to Caitlyn…but no.

I stopped and turned to look at Shane who was standing alone now.

Nate and Jason had already gone towards the stage leaving Shane standing there capturing me in his gaze again.

There was a faint hint of a smile as he told me, "I'm hungry."

*FLASHBACK*

Camp Rock had been over for a little over 2 months now. The guys had been working hard, writing all new songs for their new album and then trying to convince their record label to actually allow them to release it. Finally after many weeks of endless negotiating and one minor temper tantrum from Shane, the record label cut them a deal.

They said that they will allow the band to have a concert and basically showcase their new songs for the fans. If the fans at the concert like the new sound, the record executives will have no problem in backing Connect Three's new album.

So the guys went into work overload. The guys recorded and mixed all of the songs that Shane had written during his time at Camp Rock including "Play My Music" and "Gotta Find You" plus a bunch more that they wrote together. Then they started working on the promotional stuff such as radio interviews, television appearances, and taking over almost every cover story of every single magazine.

Regardless of how busy they were, Shane never failed to call me at least once a day to tell me how the album was coming along or even sometimes _'accidentally'_ leaving his cellphone with me still on the line during their recording sessions so I could get a sneak preview of some of their new songs.

It was stressful but now the big day had arrived. Today was the big concert, at the Staples Center in L.A. no less. Since it was also the first concert for the band since Shane's attitude adjustment at Camp Rock as well, the media were swarming all over the center.

Claiming that they needed us for moral support, the guys had flown Caitlyn and me in for the weekend. I certainly wasn't going to argue with that. So that was where we currently were.

It was our first real Connect Three concert and of course the guys made sure we had front row seats as well as full access backstage passes. They had even sent us a limo to our hotel to drive us to the center earlier this morning so we could hang out with them all day before the concert.

We cheered for the guys while they rehearsed some of their little tricks that they perform during their concert and gave our opinions on how a certain set could be played better. Shane tried his hardest convincing me to sing "This Is Me" with him onstage but I was nowhere near ready for that sort of crowd. We even had fun raiding through their wardrobe of costumes that they would be changing into throughout the concert.

The boys were currently in "Lockdown" where they literally lock themselves in a room so that they can mentally pump themselves up for when they have to hit the stage. No one is allowed in or out of the room till show time. Normally it was the boys and their manager but since all three begged and pleaded, Caitlyn and I were given the privilege of being in "Lockdown" with them.

Shane had been feeling pretty confident all day with how well the concert would turn out. I swear, there were moments where I wondered how his big inflated head could fit through some of those secret stage compartment doors they disappear under during their rehearsals without getting stuck. So when his gaze locked with mine and I saw the panic and fear I immediately rushed over to him.

He moved us near a corner on the far side of the room, not wanting to worry Jason and Nate I suppose.

"Mitchie…what if the fans don't show up? What if they leave halfway or five minutes into the show?"

"What?"

Was Shane crazy?

"Shane…you know this concert sold out in like seven minutes and that fans are flying in from all over for this comeback concert, right?" I said all this slowly as if I were explaining something to a child.

"I highly doubt they're gonna waste their money like that and not even sit through the whole show."

"Yeah but then what if I forget the lyrics?"

Okay, now he was just being ridiculous!

"Shane, you've been rehearsing all day and all month long. I think you could do it in your sleep now."

I would have teased him further but there was real fear in his eyes. Shane was truly afraid.

"But then what if the songs do badly? They're gonna hate it. They're gonna hate us because it's not the stupid cookie-cutter PopStar crap. The label-"

"Forget the label Shane." I said sharply cutting off his rant and grabbing onto his arms as if to shake some sense into him.

"Forget the label, forget the fans! This is about you and the guys playing the music you want to play. This is your sound and you have to believe in it. I believe in it and most importantly I believe in you," I stated seriously trying to convey the amount of faith I had in him through my eyes.

Shane only stared at me for a moment in disbelief. His gaze seemed to search my eyes for any signs of deception but I met him stare for stare. There was nothing I believed in more than Shane. He had worked hard and I knew he would do well.

Shane then pulled me tight against him. I was momentarily surprised but didn't resist or try to loosen his grip on me. If anything I just pressed myself closer to him knowing he now needed physical reassurance, that of which I was more than happy to provide. No words were spoken; none were needed as we clung onto each other.

Then I remembered something.

"Oh hey, are you hungry," I asked not even waiting for an answer and walked to the small little box I had left on a table nearby.

I opened the box and pulled out 2 of my mom's chocolate chunk cupcakes; Shane's and my favorites. Then I walked back to his surprised expressions and presented them to him. One was with vanilla frosting the other with strawberry frosting.

"Here, my mom and I made them especially for us, one for wishes and one for luck. Wishes are mine and luck is yours. You can take it or leave it, the choice is yours."

Shane was momentarily speechless but then looked like he was debating the decision over in his mind. His brows were furrowed and he seemed deep in thought but then he looked at me smiling.

*END FLASHBACK*

Despite my current determination to hate Shane, I couldn't help the smile that found its way onto my face as I recalled that memory. Although the vanilla frosted cupcake was suppose to be for me, Shane wound up eating the majority of both cupcakes that night.

That night was also the start of a new tradition for Shane and I. Anytime I was able to go see the guys perform I always brought along some freshly baked cupcakes for luck.

Shane and the guys were awesome that night; their concert was a huge hit just as I knew it would be. The guys had fun chasing Caitlyn and I around backstage afterwards. They wanted a big group hug but Caitlyn and I didn't want to hug a bunch of sweaty Popstars. Afterwards the guys took us out with them for a private dinner to celebrate.

It was funny that after so long the memories were still as fresh as if they happened yesterday instead of 4 years ago.

"You always loved my mom's cupcakes… You wound up eating both of them that night." I stated accusingly but grinning to show I wasn't really upset over it.

He smiled back at me and tried looking innocent.

"What? I needed all the luck and wishes I could get that night. I was so nervous. The sugar rush really helped too," Shane explained sheepishly.

"Doesn't look like you need those anymore Popstar," I stated sadly looking away from Shane.

It was true, Shane had been a star even before he came back to Camp Rock and then after he left, him and Connect Three just exploded into even bigger superstardom.

No more luck needed, no more wishes… No more me.

"You're right, I don't need those anymore."

I was so deep into my own musings that I hadn't even realized that Shane had moved closer to me so that there was only a foot of space between us. By the time the realization hit me and I tried to move away it was too late.

Shane grabbed onto my arm forcing me even closer to him so that my front was pressed against his. I gasped in surprise, the blush rising to my cheeks. Even back then when Shane and I were close he never grabbed me and held me like this. My chest was pressed up against his and I could feel the hard contours of his body.

Not wanting Shane to see the effect his nearness had on me and partially in fear of being captivated in his gaze once again, I averted my gaze to towards the ground.

This of course did nothing to deter Shane. I felt his hand come and brush up against my cheek. His hands were rough and calloused by years of playing the guitar but his touch was warm and gentle. Even though I knew it wad wrong, I couldn't help but lean into his soft caress.

He then trailed his fingers gently along my jaw until he reached my chin. Slowly he tilted my face up to his.

I tried one last weak attempt to avoid his gaze by shutting my eyes from him since I couldn't muster the physical will power to pull away from him.

"Please don't shut me out Mitchie."

Maybe it was the desperation in his voice or the pain or perhaps the fact that Shane Gray actually sounded like he was chocking back tears that made me open my eyes and look at him.

When my gaze met his, I saw the desperation and urgency but most of all I saw the glimmer of unshed tears.

"Please don't push me away Mitch. I may never need those other things again but I still need you. I always will and I always have," Shane pleaded.

The raw need and pain that was evident in his eyes held me and left me breathless.

There wasn't even a single doubt in my mind that Shane had meant every word and this realization sent my mind reeling.

Shane needed me?

Taking advantage of my shock Shane leaned in even closer and then did something I never would have expected. Before I realized exactly what he intended to do, his lips met mine.

Before my mind could even register the fact that Shane was kissing me and should _not _be kissing me, Shane was already pulling away and heading towards the stage where Brown was announcing the band.

I admit, I was outraged but my body had still yet to catch up with my mind. Like an idiot I stood there as if in a trance.

Then Shane turned around to throw me one last glance. Seeing that he had momentarily rendered me speechless the jerk had the audacity to smirk.

"That was for luck," and then he winked and rushed out onto the stage where the audience greeted him with deafening cheers.

Even after he was long gone and I could hear Jason playing the opening chords for their first song, I stood there in shock.

Shane's words rang through my head and my lips were still tingling pleasantly from his kiss.

I lifted my finger to brush across my lips. It was as if Shane had permanently left his lips imprinted on mine.

He kissed me…and I liked it.

Oh boy… I was in trouble.

**

* * *

Okay, so I feel a little guilty for just posting up one chapter this week but to be fair, it was a REALLY long chapter. I'm just really preoccupied this weekend and for good reason too! Jonas Brothers World Tour tickets!!! **

**I still haven't gotten all of my tickets yet so it's kind of been stressing me out. I'm crazy and I want to go to two of their concert dates but so far I only have seats for one for them. LoLz* Good news is though, if I do manage to get all my tickets then all of you can expect LOTS (like 3-4 chapters worth) of updates. **

**So for now REVIEW and wish me luck! **


	11. Crawling Back To You

***Disclaimer***

**I do not own Camp Rock or any of its characters but I do own up to the fact that I am VERY, VERY sorry for not updating in a long time. **

**Chapter 11: Crawling Back To You

* * *

**

Slowly but surely my senses began returning to me. I vaguely remembered walking back to my seat and thanking the campers and staff alike that came to congratulate me on a great performance. I remember assuring Benji and Lena that I was fine even though they noticed my weird behavior.

My mind was still spinning from Shane's kiss and his words. Why? Why did he kiss me?

Luck… Really?!

He needs me…

Why is he telling me all this now?! Didn't he know I was determined to forget him?!

Silently I sat down in my seat and continued to stare in a daze not even really paying attention to Connect Three's performance.

Caitlyn was the only one not fooled.

"What happened, Mitchie?"

Yes, what did happen, Mitchie?

Again, instinctively my fingers touched my lips as if I could still feel Shane's lips pressed upon mine.

"He kissed me," I said softly.

"HE DID WHAT?!" Caitlyn exclaimed causing a few heads to turn and look in our direction.

I blushed in embarrassment while Caitlyn muttered an apology for disturbing everyone.

Then she turned back to me and leaned in closer so she could whisper loudly, "Shane? Shane kissed you?"

I nodded.

"Why did he do that? What game is that jerk playing at?" Caitlyn began rambling furiously but I was no longer listening, my eyes instinctively looking up to find Shane.

He was truly born to perform as he poured his heart and soul into the song. There was a presence about him that drew people into the performance with him and I was no exception. Unconsciously I found myself getting sucked into the performance singing along to the lyrics and tapping my foot along to the beat. I had almost forgotten how much I loved watching him onstage.

Soon I heard Jason and Nate strummed the last note of the song and the audience was up on their feet cheering once again. Caitlyn and I stood as well clapping for the guys.

"That jerk! Just you wait! Once he gets off that stage I'm gonna have a few words with him. I can't believe him! Who does he think he is? I otta-"

"It looks like you're going to have to wait Caitlyn," I pointed out as we watched Shane approach his mic once again.

Nate handed off his guitar to a stage hand and seated himself at the drums while Jason now had an acoustic guitar rather than the electric one he had earlier.

"So how's everyone doing tonight?" Shane asked addressing the audience and grinning out at the adoring crowds.

The audience cheers louder in response.

"I hope you guys don't mind that we stick around to do one more song."

The cheers reached to ear splitting levels.

"Good. So we're gonna slow things down with this next song. We hope you like it," Shane said.

His eyes swept over the audience once more before his gaze met mine. He looked intently at me for a moment as if he was trying to tell me something but then a small smirk appeared on his face and he winked at me.

Smug bastard.

A dead silence fell upon the camp as Jason began strumming the opening chords and then Shane began singing.

"_Everybody knows that I was such a fool to ever let go of you  
Baby I was wrong  
Yeah I know I said, we'd be better off alone  
It was time that we moved on  
I know I broke your heart, I didn't mean to break your heart  
But baby here I am."_

Nate and Jason's voices came to join Shane's for the chorus.

_  
"Banging on your front door  
My pride spilled on the floor  
My hands and knees are bruised and I'm crawling back to you  
Begging for a second chance  
Are you gonna let me in?  
I was running from the truth and now I'm crawling back to you."_

"Oh. My. God… Mitchie," I heard Caitlyn gasped out as a realization hit her just as it had me.

I couldn't agree with Caitlyn more.

Shane was singing about us! Why was he doing this? Why now?!

Nate took over for the second verse and I broke my gaze away from Shane's to momentarily watch Nate.

_  
"I know you're in there and you can make me wait  
But I'm not gonna wait  
It's the least that I can do, just to tell you face to face  
I was lying to myself, now I'm dying in this hell  
Girl I know you're mad, I can't blame you for being mad  
But baby here I am."  
_

A few squeals escaped from some of the female audience members as Shane and Jason came to stand near Nate at the drums to sing the chorus together.

_  
"Banging on your front door  
My pride spilled on the floor  
My hands and knees are bruised and now I'm crawling back to you  
Begging for a second chance  
Are you gonna let me in?  
I was running from the truth and now I'm crawling back to you  
_

Halfway through the chorus Shane suddenly broke away from Nate and Jason and moved closer and closer to the edge of the stage.

Whether it was for a more dramatic effect for the song or he was literally getting on his hands and knees, Shane nonetheless dropped to the floor on his knees to sing the next part of the song.

He was now directly at eye level with me and tried as I mite I couldn't seem to find the will to pull away from his gaze.

_  
"If you could see these tears I'm crying  
Touch these hands that can't stop shaking  
Hear my heart that's barely beating  
You will see a different man"_

His eyes had never been more readable till now as he allowed me to see everything he was feeling at the moment. I saw the pain he had felt over the last few months that we had been apart and the fear in his eyes that he could lose me again. There was desperation as his eyes silently begged me to forgive him and not leave but that was the problem.

Was I ready to forgive Shane?

"What is he doing," Caitlyn whispered frantically looking at Shane as if he were deranged.

However I wasn't even listening to her and I was still reeling in shock.

_  
"But baby here I am  
Banging on your front door  
My pride spilled on the floor  
My hands and knees are bruised and I'm crawling back to you (Come on)  
Begging for a second chance  
Are you gonna let me in? (Let me in)  
I was running from the truth, now I'm crawling back to you_

_Banging on your front door (Darling)  
My pride spilled on the floor  
I was running from the truth, now I'm crawling back to you, yeah  
Now I'm crawling back to you  
Crawling back to you  
Crawling back to you  
Crawling back to you"_

Just as the last note faded the audience erupted into loud cheers and the guys bowed before leaving the stage.

A quick glance at Caitlyn showed that she was just as shocked and blown away by their performance as I was.

I stood up numbly along with Caitlyn and clapped for the guy's great performance but still somewhat in a daze.

"I wanna go say congrats to Nate. Do you wanna come with me or would you rather not face him yet?" Caitlyn asked me unsure.

I shook myself out of my daze.

Better get this over with Torres. No better time than the present.

"Yeah, sure. I'm gonna have to talk to Shane sooner or later."

Caitlyn and I got Ella and Lola to watch out for our campers before the both of us made our way backstage to greet the guys.

The guys were standing close together talking to Brown when we arrived and immediately silence fell upon the backstage area.

Caitlyn looked between Shane and me before grabbing Nate, and Jason dragging them off elsewhere.

"Umm…Mitch… We're gonna go, okay? Don't worry about the campers. We've got them. I'll see you later back at the cabin."

Jason looked as if he were about to protest but a death glare from Caitlyn immediately shut him up. He pouted as Caitlyn and Nate dragged him off. Brown discretely managed to leave us alone as well.

Now it was just us two and a couple of stage hands.

"So…," Shane began slowly, "what did you think of the song?"

"It was beautiful Shane," I answered with sincerity.

"You've come a long way from your cookie-cutter PopStar days," I said teasingly earning a small grin from him.

"You know it was for you right?" He asked looking directly at me all traces if humor gone.

"Look Shane… It doesn't change anything between us."

"It changes everything Mitchie."

"No it-"

"Why are you trying so hard to push me away?" Shane asked cutting me off. "I know my apologies aren't enough but I'm sorry Mitchie. I'm sorry for hurting you, for not telling you about Evelyn. I'm sorry for pushing you away and I'm sorry that I don't know what to say to make it up to you. What more do you want from me?!"

I sensed the anger rising within him as his shoulders tensed, his whole body rigid, and his jaw clenched tightly.

The old me would have probably backed down and take him back, but now I was pissed.

Did he really think that it would be that simple?

"What do I want," I hissed out at him and walked right up to face him seething with my sudden rush of anger.

"You are unbelievable! Did you really think a couple of apologies and a nice song was going to fix everything Shane? That it was going to erase the way you tore my heart out and ignored me for nearly a year?! Guess what Shane, it doesn't!"

I saw Shane's gaze soften and I decided to take a few calming breaths before continuing.

"Look Shane… I don't want to fight with you anymore. I know you're sorry and I really did like the song…but there's too much that's been done. What I want… What I _need_ is time…space… Away from you."

I saw Shane flinch and I immediately wanted to take back my harsh words but I knew that they needed to be said. I needed time to myself, away from Shane to sort out my thoughts and feelings.

For a moment it looked as if Shane was going to argue back. An internal battle seemed to go on in his mind as he stared at me hard but then the fight seemed to have left his face and his expression softened. Tentatively he reached out a hand to cup my cheek, caressing it with his thumb.

Against my better judgment I leaned into his caress having missed the familiarity of his touch. The warmth of his hand could be felt all the down to my toes. It was amazing that I didn't start purring as well.

It was with that thought that made me freeze.

Damnit. I was doing it again. I was letting Shane get to me again, letting him toy with my emotions. I had to get away.

I forced myself to grab his hand that was caressing my face causing him to stop and looked at him dead in the eye showing him that I was serious.

"Okay Mitchie," Shane said reluctantly while dropping his hand and backing away slightly.

"I don't like this but I'll give you the time and space you want. See you around Mitchie."

Then with a nod he started off in the direction the others had left in earlier.


End file.
